


Greatest Creation 最美的貢獻

by ASSD



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡只是Peggy Carter的另一個啟程，與故友重逢固然欣喜，但也因此一些未盡事宜也等著被處理。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Creation 最美的貢獻

**Author's Note:**

> 私設定：  
> 1.Peggy的丈夫就是Daniel Sousa（不過Jarvis稱Peggy為Mrs. Sousa有些許的賭氣意味）。  
> 2.在戰爭時的討論會議中Peggy、Howard、Steve以及整個咆嘯突擊隊都有參與，彼此具有一定的情誼，所以Howard認識Bucky。  
> 3.Peggy懷疑過Howard的死亡原因，但因無法深入查清而有所愧疚。

　　近乎跨越一個世紀，卻在最後幾碼躑躅徘徊，醒睡之間，回憶與現實纏綿，現於眼前的夢裡人形貌未變，在一瞬的青春後， 妳明白自己永遠無法實現諾言，閉上眼又回到原點。

　　在夢中游移，向前而行，茫茫然地踏入永夜。

　　「Peggy。」

　　沉穩的男聲喚醒妳的魂魄，身處無人舞池的片刻慌亂，先一步逝去的丈夫踏著穩定的步伐從幽暗的一角走來。

　　「Daniel。」

　　捲起的襯衫袖口，搭著那件熟悉的鵝黃背心，剎時間以為自己又陷入哪個奇異的夢境，妳勾起笑試探性地問：「一支舞？」

　　「不，Peg。不是現在。」Daniel半皺眉露出微微歪斜的笑容，無奈又顯得有些煩憂，「妳來的……或許可以說正是時候。 Mr. Jarvis正在找妳，而Mr. Stark需要妳。」

　　偏著頭真心地笑了出來，這些都是既熟悉又心心念念的一切，過去的生活，沒有Steve的日子，妳大半的人生。

　　在Daniel的引領下毫無頭緒地步出空曠的舞廳，一部高調奪目的豔紅轎車停泊在門口，駕駛座上的Jarvis似乎已等待許久， 顯露疲憊與焦躁。

　　「很高興見到您，Mrs. Sousa。」Jarvis擠出短暫的笑，一手敲著方向盤，另一手發動油門：「我已經可以想像Ana見到 您時開心的表情。」

　　「Howard又鬧出什麼事？」毫不領情地打斷家常問候，進入車內不禁將雙臂交於胸前：「我知道你透過敲擊掩蓋自己摸耳朵的衝動，Mr. Jarvis。」

　　「Mr. Stark最近過得不怎麼好。」

　　躲在毛呢三套件中的男人發狠地踩著油門，縱使妳想透過一路上的風景加以了解這荒誕的死後世界，但在高速行駛的車上，景物一片模糊，Jarvis叨叨念念的解說被風聲切成好幾段，一片片散落在空氣中。

　　Mr. Rogers、Mr. Barnes、Mr. Stark、死亡、冬兵計畫、little Master……這些字詞的拼湊與排列，刺耳地叫囂著那血淋淋的事實，妳卻只能以沉重的呼吸回應。

　　1991年的冬夜，那份親手簽下車禍事故報告書，之後的26年間，妳仍無法不帶情緒地翻閱這段回憶，如同最後一管隊長的血液，妳從Howard手上奪來卻又讓其消失於河流之中，Howard和Maria亦被弄丟在時間的洪流內，化成神盾局內制式的0-8-4印記。

　　迴轉，急煞，毫不意外地停在一棟浮誇的建築前。

　　Maria迎門而出，飛快地給予兩下貼面禮，拉開一段距離卻紅了眼眶，「Peg，妳來的正好……。」

　　「Howard還好嗎？」

　　Mrs. Stark咬緊下唇搖頭，向前拉住妳的手，「他在書房好一陣子了，Peg，我知道妳可以幫助他，妳了解那些過去，拜託妳了，Peg。」

　　「會沒事的，Mari。」

　　輕聲安慰，卻掩蓋不住一絲的倦怠。看了眼繃緊臉的Jarvis，他還生著悶氣，妳知道，在妳近一世紀的人生中欠下的不只一支舞，還有許許多多的道歉。

　　沉重的步伐與敲門聲宣示妳的到來，調整著呼吸，喚道：「Howard。」

　　「Peg？」先是一道小縫，而後露出那雙焦糖色窺視的眼，「我知道妳會來。」

　　「但太遲了，Peg。我總是搞砸一切。」

　　將指頭扣入小縫，硬拉開門，蠻橫地闖入Howard Stark的世界內，繞過幾盤在門口開始散發異味的食物，亂糟糟的實驗設備散落整個空間，積了一層薄灰，昏暗中只有一面牆螢螢發著光，在微光中美國隊長正穿越車陣，只為掩護逃亡的Barnes。

　　妳撿了個還算乾淨的空間坐下，房間的主人不以為意地坐倒在妳身旁：「妳曾說過我不需要修復這一切。」

　　「Howard這不是你的錯。」

　　側過身將手覆於Howard的膝上，他毫無反應，愣愣地望著閃爍的螢屏。

　　「我應該跟你道歉，關於Anthony……」

　　瑟縮下，偏過頭，壓低嗓音：「Peg，這不關妳的事。」

　　將自己埋入雙膝中，許久後緩慢地用充滿血絲的眼看向妳：「我未能帶他回家。」

　　「如果我再……我應該要找到他的。」

　　「再次看到Bucky的那一瞬間，除了Maria，我……我腦中就只有這個念頭。」

　　「幸好不是他。」

　　「還有Tony……這輩子我還真只會破壞一切，不是嗎？」

　　「你愛他，你愛他們。」妳打斷他，在開口時訝異自己沙啞的嗓音：「但我們做了應該做的事。放下他，然後向前。」

　　螢幕上的男人問出1991年的任務，你們望著彼此，沉默地咀嚼著自己過多的愛與錯過。

　　「你說過的，」閉上眼，眨了眨，最後妳開口：「他們是你為這個世界帶來……」

　　「……最美好的貢獻。」他接續道，虛弱地露出一秒的微笑，補完妳留給他的空白：「我以他為傲。」

　　看著眼前被愧疚壓垮的男人，很多事，你們都明白，也曾相伴走過那些使你們輾轉難眠的夢魘，你們清楚，這一切總是如此殘忍：「所以，Howard，你要……我們要……」

　　「相信他。」他覆上妳的手，縱使一片冰涼但卻不再發顫：「信任他們。」

　　最終，在生者們仍紛紛為自己理念奮戰時，男人禁不起一身疲倦入睡，妳小心翼翼地開門接過Jarvis帶來的厚毯。

　　漸漸地，妳開始明白一切未曾結束，你們還是只能進行過去花了大半輩子都在做的那些：

　　接受、等待，然後向前。

　　而這世界終將更加美好。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
